conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandingo News Network
The Mandingo News Network (or MNN), is the primary news network broadcast throughout the Hurian Federation. It is owned by both the government, and private investors. Currently, 25% of the network is owned by the state, while the other 75% is under public ownership. Due to the government's "hands-off" policy towards new agencies, the MNN is allowed to report whatever it pleases, so long as it is the truth, or does not distort it. It maintains a strictly neutral stance in its reports, taking no side when reporting incidents or crimes. It is headquartered in Nairobi, and receives the bulk of its budget from private investors, while receiving a meager allowance from the government to pay for basic operation costs. Following the evcuation of Brazil in 2012, the MNN closed the regional branch it had in Rio de Janeiro and Sao Paulo since 2009. News 2012 May *'6:' Today is a sad day for the people of Huria. Our Supreme Commander, Maurice Williams, has been arrested this following afternoon by Interpol. He was apprehended at the United Nations Headquarters in New York City, in a blatant disregard of his diplomatic rights. Currently, War Minister Ibrahim Kourouma is holding an emergency press meeting in Accra. "At about 2:35 pm today, the government of Huria was informed that Supreme Commander Maurice Williams was in U.N. custody, after being handcuffed, and lead out of the General Assembly during an on-going session. He had insisted that no security be provided before leaving for the United States of America, stating that he was confident that he was receive the rights of diplomatic immunity in a building of peace and negotiation. While we have yet to discuss a plan for returning Supreme Commander Williams to Huria, we are holding America completely responsible for his unlawful apprehension, one of which they allowed to happen on their territory with no second thought as too the consequences. As per regulation, Mariama Williams, Supreme Commander Williams' current spouse, shall assume temporary leadership of Huria until the Supreme Commander's safe return. I will not be taking any questions." That was War Minister Ibrahim Kouromua, giving a report on the situation in Accra. Hundreds of protests against the arrest of the Supreme Commander have broken out all across Huria, with several troops injuried in the anger. Many protests similar to those in Huria are currently happening in Hurian Brazil as well. Another report has come in that Liberian refugee Luke Ubogu, the man seen speaking to American reporters in new York City, has been tried in absentia, along with his family, for treason against the state, and supporting the arrest of the Supreme Commander. His sentence is death, and a death squad has dispatched by the Bureau of Internal Investigation to carry out the sentence. It is the hope this reporter and our network, that a peaceful solution is found to the current crisis. Our prayers are with him and his family. *'7:' Breaking news today. It has just been reported that Supreme Commander Williams shall be released from ICC custody. It is currently when he shall be returning to Huria, but people throughout the country and the colonies are rejoicing following the news of the release. We are turning it over to the press meeting in Defiance. Acting Supreme Commander Mariama Williams:"I am pleased to announce that my husband and your Supreme Commander shall be returning home shortly. Our family would like to thank the support of the Hurian people, and hope to see an end to this matter upon Maurice's return." That was Mariama Williams, acting on behalf of the Supreme Commander in his absence. No doubt, America shall pay for insulting Huria and its people. I truly hope that I and this network are not alone in that accord. *'8:' At 12:05 am, Supreme Commander Maurice Williams returns from his brief holding in New York City, his plane landing at Defiance Federal Airport. He is being greeted by his wife Mrs. Williams, and the Antioch, Ibrahim Kouroma. "I am grateful to the loyal support of my fellow Hurians, and hope that such a violation of international rights of a head of state never happens again. As America and the rest of the world shall soon see, this will not dampen our resolve to continue the colonization of Brazil, and expand our nation across Africa. This country is strong, and I am honored to lead it. Now I feel I must hurry back to my residence and catch up on my work, which I'm positive has been building up over the past two days." That was Supreme Commander Maurice Williams, giving a short speech at the Defiance Federal Airport. Celebrations for his safe return are being reported through the country. MNN sends its regards to the government for the Supreme Commander's safe return, and hopes that this will be the only time such a thing occurs to any of Huria’s people or leaders. **This report has just come in. At around 1:36 today, Supreme Commander Maurice Williams called an emergency meeting in Yamoussoukro, where he sought to announce a new development. Supreme Commander Williams:"Today, I would like to announce the annexation of Hurian Brazil this coming Friday, on the 61st anniversary of Hurian formation. This comes as a result of the growing crisis in the colony, and the danger the rebel Brazilian Liberation Army is putting citizens in. A recent referendum in both Hurian and the Brazilian colonies has shown overwhelming support for the act, and I seek to see Huria establish its first overseas provinces and militias within the next few months." Undoubtly, these developments will certainly effect the way Huria acts at home and abroad. As always, MNN will be covering any new developments in this story. *'9:' Today, the Catholic Church excommunicated our Supreme Commander and his family, though they had no idea that he was no member of the Church. No action has been given on the matter, but it is believed that the Supreme Commander harbors no ill will toward the Church or the pope. **Breaking news coming in from of our branch in Rio de Janerio. Thousands are taking to the streets as citizens protest the failure of the USA and the United States of America to recognize their unification with Huria. Also, the murder of a high-ranking officer in the Hurian military by a supporter of homosexual rights, has lead to the string of violent beatings of gays and lesbians throughout Brazil and the African Brotherhood. The military was ordered not to involve itself in either riots, and has kept itself confined to the city barracks. The BLA has condemned the riots, and calls on Brazilian citizens to rise up against the Huria as the armies remain out of sight. Currently, 569 gays in Brazil and Guyana have been killed already, and another 2,000 have been wounded. Hospitals throughout the Brazilian provinces have refused to treat the wounded, stating that they are now free to withhold aid now that they can stick to the religious convections. No word from the government has been given in light of these recent events. *'10:' The report has just come in the military has detonated a prototype fusion bomb just to the southwest of Angola, at around 3:00 am. It has been confirmed by independent sources, and the explosion has been reported to have had the force of 55 megatons, but this has not been officially by the government or the military. All that is known is that the government now plans on constructing more of these weapons. It was widely believed that the military had been pursuing the use of fusion weapons since the formation of Huria. However, nothing had ever been confirmed. Now that this bomb has been tested, there is no doubt that Huria is joining a new level of warfare. Our only hope is that our government, led by the people, does not abuse such raw power. *'11:' Following the testing of the fusion bomb yesterday, the government has announced that it shall be constructing more of the weapons, hoping to have at least 300 by 2020. No response from the United States of America or the United States of America has be given, but many through the government do not believe that their recent test will create new allies abroad. *'12:' Earlier today, there was a mass power outage in southern Hurian Brazil. Tens of power plants went down, and communications equipment went silent. The government has traced the attack to a group known as the "Hacker Republic". Where they are from is unknown, but the government has stated the nation of Skandinavia might be behind the attack. In response, an invasion of the nation is now underway, with the 5th Battlegroup being deployed from Lagos to silent the impuntent country. The fleet left with 40,000 troops of the Federal Security Force, and 2,500 troops of the Vikosi Maalum. Additionally, the super carrier MFS Rollace Williams will be leading the invasion force. The fleet is under the command of Rear Admiral Faloya Ajayi, who assisted in the 2008 invasion of Brazil. The government also warns that if these attacks are traced to any other countries, punishment will be swift. *'14:' Today, CEO George Muthui has announced that a joint venture between Mkazo Industries and Enyiazu Aeronautics, has created a new anti-ballistic satellite, known as the JMTEA-1. The satellite will be launched this Friday, along with six others to create the Hurian Missile Defense System. This will be in addition to the point-defense grid and Yeoman Missiles Launchers, all designed to protect this great country from fighters, missiles, and ICBMs used by enemies nations. **Breaking news. To prevent the satellite from damage, the military has been blasting derelict space junk in the region the new satellites will be located. Also, ten children of a Lagos elementary school will be taking a ride into high orbit as the military gives them a tour of Earth's fascinating orbit. **A new development in Skandinavia. The government there has agreed to pay Huria k''5 billion for damages related to Brazilian communications equipment under Hurian control. Additionally, they have offered to hand over any and all hackers related to the attack. The Foreign Minister Josephine Williams agreed on behalf of our government, to take the hackers, and see to it they faced Hurian justice. A public warning to any foreigner who dares trifle with the might ofHuria. *'16:' Riots in Hurian Brazil continue, after a full week passes, as citizens in Brazil take advantage of Hurian laws outlawing homosexuality, and non-Christian religions. Some 14,000 gays, lesbians, and transgender people have been killed since the beginning of the riots, and the government has still not stepped in, abiding to America's threat to step up their incursion should the military get involved. So far, this is a good example of America's biased thinking, and the consequences thereof. As many know, Brazil has a massive and very a staunch Catholic population. The chance to protect their beliefs from atheistic groups, and two-faced gays has been taken, and this is clearly proof that Huria’s laws are far more preferred to the American-influenced ones the old Brazilian government enforced. As the people have requested more time to complete their purge, the government has given them another week to drive the LGBT and atheist out of the main cities, before order is restored. In other news, the military has permitted the rushed launched of a small group of children into space. The firing of Yeoman missiles into the field of space debris has destroyed what the government has confirmed to be an United States military satellite. What's more is that it has been discovered it was there to destroy the JMTEA-1 satellite planned for launch this Friday. No official apology has been sent to the USA. Finally, construction of the new capital, Defiance, is near completion. It is equipped with EMP shielding, a missile shield, and artillery, anti-aircraft, and point-defense guns of the 20-story and 40-story walls. **The space shuttle carrying the school children into space has finally arrived to it's destination, also carrying with it the JMTEA-1 satellite, which the government found a suitable time to unload into high Earth orbit. As the children watch their nation release a satellite into the vacuum of space, one of the crew members reminds them that satellite is there to protect them and future generations from external threats such as fusion warheads. A touching moment for this reporter. Stay tuned for a report later on, when we here on MNN interview our Supreme Commander, Maurice Williams. He'll be discussing his rise to power, family life, and his view on the future of this nation and it's relations with the world. *'25:' Breaking news! I don't even know where to begin with this. Apparently, the government was agreed to begin withdrawing troops from Brazil, and focus efforts on expanding it Africa. Some 1.75 million Hurian troops will be withdraw from Brazil, along any Brazilians willing to move to Huria. It is unknown as to why the government is abandoning gains made in Brazil, but all that MNN has be able to verify is that some 500,000 Brazilians have requested immediate transfer to Huria, with another 4.8 million the waiting list. The Brazilian Liberation Party has declared this a victory for them, but what the government has recently released is that the military poisoned water supplies all across rebel territory with anthrax. No explanation as to how this was accomplished has been given yet. I don't know what to make of this, but I sure hope that the loss of life on our part was worth to hasty withdrawn. **Here's MNN's interview with Supreme Commander Maurice Williams. ***Reporter: "Sir, it is an honor to be speaking with you today." ***Williams: "My pleasure." ***Reporter: "So to get started, can you tell us why you've abandoned military efforts in Brazil after four years of heavy combat? Many Hurian citizens are rather concerned with the hasty withdraw of troops from a region some 300,000 Hurians died to conquer." ***Williams: "Well, the people's concerns are justified, and I don't hold it against for their thoughts. It was decided by the War Council on my commands, that a war in Brazil, so far from Hurian soil, was pointless. Additionally, Huria had already made its point in conquering what was at one time the most powerful nation in South America. Modern, rich, metropolitan. Things the world in its bigotry and racism, said that Huria, as African state, was inept, incapable of progress, and generally unworthy of international attention. Thus, I pondered on the issue for some time, thinking back to my father's dreams and goals. He wanted to a unified Africa, free of the world's scraps, influence, and pollution, all of which were destroying Africa." ***Reporter: "I'm sorry sir, but if what I can ascertain from your statement, you plan to expand Huria into Africa?" ***Williams: "It would appear that that military training in elementary has paid off. You are correct." ***Reporter: "My. But what of the African Union?" ***Williams: "Their usefulness has come to an end. They were only to allow Huria to spread its ideals and culture into those cultures, and bring them into Huria without conflict with our African brothers and sisters. I seek to bring about a peaceful unification of Africa." ***Reporter: "So the African Restoration Campaign, was that in preparation for this move as well sir?" ***Williams: "Indeed, you are correct again. I wanted to rid Africa of as many warlords and rebel elements before I expand our territory here in Africa. In doing so, we have been spared of what would have been a relatively difficult war of conquest." ***Reporter: "Well, I am no doubt pleased, as I am sure as is the rest of Huria. To see that we will be bringing the benefits our first Supreme Commander brought to West Africa is a sigh of relief, and one that we here at MNN hope works out for the betterment of all of Africa." ***Williams: "Indeed." ***Reporter: "Well, this has been MNN, bringing you the words of our Supreme Commander, and his plans to unite Africa under one banner. Let us all pray that this does not go arwy, and that we may one day see a strong and united Africa." *'27:' A message from or Supreme Commander Maurice Williams to the people of Huria. "To the citizens of Huria, this is your Supreme Commander speaking. On my orders, the military forces of this country have been ordered to assault and conquer the nations of Africa. As of this moment, we are at war. Jet fighters stationed across the nation have begun bombarding the cities and military installations of enemy nations, and ground forces have been sent into neighboring territories to install provisional governments in preparation for Hurian annexation. That is all". ** Breaking news from Defiance. Supreme Commander Maurice Williams has called for an emergency press report. Here it is: "Good afternoon citizens of Huria. As you are well aware, Huria is at war yet again. This time, I am to blame. Earlier this morning, our dear Representative to the United Nations, Fanta Haidalla, mother of four, and a wife of thirty-five years, was shot and killed outside of the United Nations Headquarters. The United States of America blamed the death on a lone sniper, which "happened" to get pass security, and shot a foreign dignitary. On my orders, a death squad killed the family of Darius Jackson, the American representative, in retaliation for her murder. Using this as an excuse for war, America decided to play its hand, and declare war on Huria. While this is something that was uncalled for, I blame myself. I have single-handedly led this nation into a war it may not win. I have failed you, myself, and my father. I have endangered this nation's progress and the dream my father sought to see for it. Thus, today effective immediately, I am resigning from my office as Supreme Commander of the Hurian Federation. I am leaving that duty to my oldest daughter, Brianna. She is a good commander, and a strong leader. She will be an excellent replacement, one that I would be proud to follow into combat. Goodbye Huria. I am sorry that I have failed you." That was Maurice Williams, giving his farewell address. It is with great sadness that Huria and MNN say goodbye to our Supreme Commander Maurice Williams. We all thank him for his service to our country. ** Hurian troops are continuing their hasty withdraw from Brazil, bring any loyalists citizens and military personnel from the old colony. Hurian colonists have already completed their departeture, and the final troops in the Amazon have left the region. The number of loyal Brazilians will contribute greatly to Huria’s diverse ethnicities, and boost the size of the population considerably. All of this comes as Supreme Commander Brianna abides by the American timeline to withdraw all Hurian troops from Brazil. It is hoped that this will prevent hostilities between the two nations. Thanks to the efforts of the Andrean Secretary of State, Kyle Martin, it would appear that the American government has become somewhat more patient, allowing Hurian citizens to leave Brazil and return home. To prevent oil fields and other areas of interest from falling into enemy hands, the troops have begun destroying mines, refineries, hospitals, schools, and trading centers. Factories, military bases, and equipment have been transferred to Huria, and the remaining Brazilian troops loyal to Huria have just departed from Rio de Janiero. ** As Hurian forces leave Brazil, American fighters have begun attacking them, destroying one destroyer in the process. Twelve American jet fighters were confirmed destroyed during the raid. However, several hundred Hurians were killed in the process. * '''28:' Today, the last Hurian forces have exited Brazil, but not destroying American and rebel Brazilian forces in retaliation for their sneak attack on retreating Hurians late yesterday. In preparation for an American attack, Yeoman anti-ballistic missiles have been put on alert to intercept any American missiles or fighter jets. Additionally, the military has announced the unveiling of the first anti-stealth missile, known as the Prowler Anti-Stealth Missile. It has been designed to trace the smallest bits of thermal energy in a stealth fighter or bomber, and use that as its target. The government has announced plans to purchase 400 Prowler missiles by the end of the year, and another 1,920 for the next three years. * 29: Today, Jamaican citizens rally in the capital of Jamestown, demanding a union with Huria. The primary force behind this rally was the wave of requests that Huria assist the country in building its beleaguered economy, and assist it is resisting American demands that it stop its anti-gay moves. As many know, Jamaicans are a highly religious people, and they are widely known for their violence against gays. A force of 20,000 troops has already been dispatched to Jamaica. Their current location is unknown at this point, as to keep American military personnel from pin-pointing them, and stoping their progress toward Jamaica. What is known is that the force is a detachment of the Vikosi Maalum, and possesss several anti-ballistic and anti-satellite missiles, equipped in the event of an American PDS attack. We wish the, the best on their journey. June *'2:' Today, Hurian troops arrive in Kingston, Jamaica, as part of the nation's plea for integration with Huria. The forces there are to assist in restoring order, fighting the gangs there, and combating drug production. The LGBT communities in Jamaica, on the orders of the Supreme Commander, are not to be harmed, but to be exiled to the United States of America. She seeks not to wipe out the gay population, but to ensure that they cause no trouble to the communities they disturb. The Prime Minister of Jamaica, Portia Lucretia Simpson-Miller, was apprehended by Mandingo Commandos, and is on her way to Defiance for holding. She has been replaced by a military governor, who is our trusted Colonel Cheiku Savane, We wish him the best in his efforts to restore order in Jamaica. **Surprising news from Defiance today. Supreme Commander Brianna Williams has legalize pedophilia. The Rujuan Society has supported the action, stating that nothing in the Bible outlaws the act. The laws states that the act is not an abuse of children, as the children are capable of making certain choices on their own. This comes as the Supreme Commander decides on whether or not to legalize homosexuality. She states in an interview, that before she does so, she thinks it would be "proper to first legalize all of things not outright prohibited in the Bible, before legalizing something that is". Our people have had a long history of adults marrying children, so this return to our roots is of no shock. 84% of the population voted in favor of the law, and many reports state that citizens think that this is an excellent way of teaching their children responsibility. I'm not sure what my own kids would think of this, but only time will tell. **Today, the government has announced that the legalization of pedophilia was simply a joke to spite the nations of the world. This reporter is confused and seeking answers, but all that Huria needs to know, is that today was a very strange day. The Rujuan Society stills holds to the fact that there is no scriptural basis outlawing the act, but did send its regards to the Supreme Commander commending her hilarious act. This is MNN. Bringing you the news, and the odd joke. **Breaking news. This evening, Brianna Williams has stepped down from her position as Supreme Commander, stating that she would like some time to collect herself, and better prepare herself for leading the nation. Her brother, Benjamin Williams has taken over. Here he is now. "Huria has marched itself into a horrible zone in which it cannot return. At least, that was the case before I took over. Things are going to change, and I will make sure of that. The Antioch and generals within the military have been removed from their positions temporarily while I work on restoring our standing with the nations of the world. We can continue to fight, kill, and murder as always. But we will not do it at the expense of the rest of the world. I want to make it clear, that I will not tolerate opposes. That is all." Well, it would appear that our new Supreme Commander is not one to be made a fool of. Let us hope he gets his way. *'11:' Today, Supreme Commander Benjamin Williams has announced that a space shuttle built sometime ago will carry several dozens of Hurian builders to the Moon, to begin work on a small colony underground. This will the first of a series of missions designed to establish a permanent settlement on our moon. The mission is set to begin sometime this week. *'16:' "Work on the Hurian moon base is proceeding as planned", says the governments as the first few structures have been finished. The construction of an experimental hydroponics farm and a barracks for the astronauts was completed today. Work on a landing pad and a solar generator to both supply and sustain the base is now underway. July *'11:' "Good morning Huria. This is your Supreme Commander speaking. Today, the world has failed you, failing to realize that the United States of America murdered a dutiful commander of the Hurian military. I will not be taking military action as I have not been able to justify such an endeavour, and do not wish to see a war waged against tens of million of people because of the death of one man. Hence, I founded the Axis of the Free to serve as an alternative to the United Nations, which is clearly under the thumb of the Union and its allies. This will be the forum in which Huria is to engage in an offical dialogue with other nations, and to represent the nations that are members in the United Nations, carrying the weight of over a billion people. If the United Nations kicks the Axis respresentative out of the General Assembly, then it is truely lost. I wish to speak to you of another development. As you are all well aware of, Huria has been engaged in a space program, to build a permanent base on the moon. Well, this was not the entire case. For the last month, colony ships have been ferrying hundreds of Hurian people to the moon, to establish a permanent colony, one which we have named Retribution. Retribution shall serve as the secondary capital of the nation, and I am pleased to annouced that that is from where I am speaking to you today. I share this colony with over 5,000 other people, and I am please to say that we have done an excellent job in building these city on the moon. Look to the stars my people, for they belong to us. Enjoy the rest of you day." *'12:' Today, Supreme Commander Benjamin Williams annouced that the colony on the moon was fake, and that there are no plans to do so for the time being. However, he has annouced that the colony ships have actually been setting up a railgun network on the moon to provide the nation with an edge against the fusion warhead stockpiles of the West. *'18:' The Supreme Commander has announced today Huria will be embarking a series of humanitarian missions throughout Africa and the Middle East. The first of these goals will be to destroy the terrorist organization known as al-Shabaab, which has been terrorizing Somalia for the last decade. The Supreme Commander has commited 75,000 troops to effort there. ₣17 billion fedha have been allotted toward to the restoration of Somalia, and developing it into a modern nation once more. This are just the first of a series of missions planned, and the government hopes to bring all of Africa into prosperity with Huria in the far off future. *'19:' Today, the Hurian government proposed a resolution to the United Nations seeking to move the UN headquarters from New York City to Geneva, Switzerland. This comes after former Supreme Commander, Maurice Williams, who has been in hiding for some two months, was arrested by Interpol inside the UN headquarters after American sources requested the action. Also, former UN representative, Fanta Haidalla was killed by an American "civilian" who shot her in the head as she was walking out of the building one night in June. The government was done sending their people to their deaths at a supposed place of peace, and now wishes to move the HQ from the hostile American city, to the truely neutral city of Geneva. **Tonight, the government has annouced that it will be increasing the military forces in Jamaica from 50,000 to 115,000 as part of the troop surge planned for that area. After offering economical aid to Jamaica to update infaustructure, offers were made to other nations in the region, namely Central America, Trinadad & Tobago, the Dominican Republic, and Grenada. The reformed Jamaican military is to aid in the effort, and they have pledge 30,000 of their own troops to the work. The first group of soldiers and workers were shipped off three hours ago, and another group is to be shipped off within the next four or five hours. Our prayers go with them in their mission. *'20:' Good morning Huria. As of this morning Hurian soldiers have landed in Santo Domingo, Barbados, and Trinadad. They have been welcomed by the populace as the troops begin work on reforming the governments and developing the local forces in the region. Also, some of the 85,000 troops headed to Jamaica have arrived, and they are being readied for work in constructing new roads, buildings, and defenses for the island. The second group of troops arrived in Mexico three hour ago, and began working with local forces to root out criminal organizations and political militias. The progress has been swift, and work toward developing these nations into thrivin stratocracies like Huria has moved ahead without issue. No doubt many Hurians are pleased as other nations begin to adopt the ideals that have made this nation strong. **The War Council has authorized the request to loan Ethiopia ₣34 billion fedha to aid it in rebuilding the nation. To ensure that the money is put to good use, advisors, troops, and workers have been sent to the country, and plans to reform the government in a manner that is less corrupt than its current form will take place. Ethiopia will be the first of seven countries Huria plans to aid in rebuilding on the African continent. The other nations are Angola, Kinshasa Congo, Zimbabawe, Malawi, Mozambique, the Ivory Coast, and Liberia. *'25:' Today the Supreme Commander has ordered th movement of 50,000 troops to the Domincan Republic as an aid to fighting crime and corruption in the region. Also, Huria has declared war on Venezula both to oust Hugo Chavez and replace him with a friendly government, but also in retribution for its part in the Amazon Conflict. Troops from Jamaica and Huria will be taking part in the invasion. *'31:' It is the end of the month and tonight we bring goods news. After three decades of hard work and cooperation, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, Zambia, Mozambique, and Malawi are accepted into the Hurian Federation as four additional sectors. We welcome our new brothers and sisters, and wish the new sectorial governments our best as they begin their work for the Supreme Commander and the people of Huria. **The Hurian military is pulling out of Jamaica after a one month stay there. Additionally, this goes for all Hurian forces in the Western Hemisphere, and a new government installed in the client nations. Treaties were signed allowing Hurians to return in the event of an invasion or political crisis, but both sides are assured that such a move will no be required for some years. In other news, the Hurian War Council has annouced today that Huria will no longer be looking overseas for expansion. Africa will be the limit of their efforts, and work on incorporating neighboring countries into the Federation has already been underway, though the sole issue being that this intergration has been sped up by the Vanev invasion of the Central African Republic, a state claimed by Huria as part of its territory. The conflict appears to be leaning in favor of Huria, but a smart man will know not to judge a war in his favor before the time is right. **Following a series of riots in southern Huria, 780,000 troops have been ordered to the region to supress the rioters and kill any dissenters. This has come as Huria began its mass annexation of the regions, part of a project that had appearently been going on for nearly four decades. Additionally, troops in the Angola Sector and Zimbabwe Sector have been alerted to any attempts to sieze power. The governments of both have been moved to Defience for the time being for their safety. **The War Council annouced today that the Hurian forces in Angola and Zimbabwe have pulled back to controlled territory for the time being. Angolan and Zimbabwean citizens have been allowed to cross into Huria to escape the chaos in their homelands. They are being provided food and shelter in Huria. August *'1:' Benjamin Williams has handed power to his cousin Jasalyn Williams after two months in power. We wish our new leader the best as she consolidates Huria's hold over its new territories. *'2:' The Supreme Commander and the War Council meet today for a brief meeting in Defiance to discuss the state of the military. In light of the recent treaty, plans to downsize the military size and officially decreasing the budget from 1963 to something more reasonable where brought up. The new law has decreased the size of the military to six million soldiers; five million troops for the army, and half a million personnel for both the navy and air force. The military budget has been cut by half, lowered to an even ₣536 billion fedha. This will thus lower the previous requirement of 15 percent of the national GDP required to go military expenditure to ten percent. The navy will undergo a hasty upgrade and expansion to 400 warships, and the air force is slated to receive nearly a thousand and a half additional aircraft to fill out the current inventory to five thousand. The government is planning a series of reforms that will deal with the new ethnic groups brought under Hurian authority, and a series of contracts are being awarded to companies that can begin work on upgrading the decaying infrastructure of the new territories. MNN will keep you up to date on the next series of reforms planned by the government. *'5:' The government has annouced today that it will moving three legions of the Hurian Penal Legions, some 720,000 men and women to the Wall (Hurian-SAC border), in light of the rogue Southern African "government's" request for foreign military aid in securing their illegal border with Huria. Supreme Commander Jasalyn Williams has annouced that these legions will be increasing the current Hurian military forces there to one and a half million, nearly triple the size of the SAC rebel forces. With this, it is hoped that Huria will regain its sovereign lands from the traitors to the south. *'8:' Supreme Commander Jasalyn Williams annouced today an immidiate withdrawal of Hurian troops from all fronts, including that of the forces in Dravida. She has not explained the reason as to the quick decision, but stated that Hurian military forces had more pressing matters to take care of. She did not elaborate further on her statement, and left with the War Council to Kisumu. Also, the leader of the Dravidian independence movement was in the party was well, stating that she had handed control of the movement to another top-level commander. Operation: Dravidian Freedom is still on-going, but the fight will be continued by Stratocratic forces instead of Hurian forces. Finally, this order will see troops counts in Jamaica, Western Sahara, and Ethiopia dramatically reduced. Whatever the reason, it would appear that it is of major importance that it comes before the campaigns of the state. October *'9:' After two months of downtime, we here at Mandingo News Network would like to say we are back on the air, and we have great news for those who haven't heard. Yesterday, Hurian nationalists managed to sneak into Washington DC, and in an act of justice, detonate a 75 kiloton bomb at its center, killing themselves, most of the city's inner city population, and most importantly, killing Barack Obama, and most of his government. In the aftermath of the blast, the nation, overrelent on their technology, collapsed as the military's hardware shutdown, and with no orders for the now deceased government, they remained loyal to their respective states. The martyrs' deaths killed the wicked beast of the west, and has left Huria as the pre-emminent world power. Victory! *'19:' Hurian troops in Israel have succeded in taking most of the countryside and quelling Israel forces in the region, though the cities still remain firmly in the grip of the Israel Defense Forces. The surrounding Arab nations have promised to bar any and all aid to the Israeli nation, while Hurian ships blockade the coast. If Hurian troops cannot blast the Israel dogs out, Hurian ships and Arab allies shall starve them out. More on the fighting as it comes in later. *'20:' Today, Lt. Col. Babür Çölasan, the commanding officer of the 38th Barakat Infantry Division, announced that he would be ordering the assault on the Israeli city of Ashdod. This comes as a result of the Hurian forces trapping some 33,000 IDF troops in the cityas they were retreating from their losses in the southern part of the nation en route to Tel Aviv. Çölasan hopes that his small force of 8,700 men and 150 tanks will be about to open a corridor for Barakat reinforcements who will do the real fighting. Shelling and bombing of the city began around the beginning of this morning, and some 500 Israeli soldiers and 2,000 civilians are reported dead and wounded. More news on the invasion later on as it comes in. November *'5:' Reporting on the news of Hurricane Sandy's destructive path across the American East Coast, officials in the United States release the numbers of the dead, which currently stand at 110. Additionally, some 500,000 Americans in the region are without food, water, or electricity, and the temperatures continue to drop. Few of our people seem to care as members of crew went from door to door getting the thoughts of our citizens regarding the matter. One Hurian citizen from the Kenya Sector states: "I'm something of a softie, but seeing as how these are the people how bombed the wrong nation for a decade over pride, I'm not going to shed a tear for them or lose any sleep over it." We'll be back with more on Hurricane Sandy as it comes in. Category:Hurian Federation Category:Timelines Category:Events